A New Dawn
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: A trade I did on DeviantArt! Anyway, two hearts are broken by their loves in the yard...when Alonzo goes patrolling, looking for Macavity, he finds Victoria crying, and he wants to know who made the snow-white Queen like this. Lonz/Vicky


Alonzo hummed to himself as he walked across the yard.

"Lonz," Alonzo turned around, grinning at the Protector as he walked up.

"Hey, Munkus," Alonzo greeted the silver black-striped Tabby. Munkustrap smiled at the black and white patched Tom.

"What's up?" Alonzo asked.

"Demeter's been sensing Macavity around, I was going to ask if you wanted to help me on patrols tonight,"

"Yeah, sure thing," Alonzo said, nodding. Munkustrap grinned.

"Cool…see you tonight by the tyre, we'll work out our paths."

"Alright, Munkus," Munkustrap nodded and turned to walk away, he began walking away.

"…have fun telling Cassie," Munkustrap called back before quickly turning behind a junk pile.

Alonzo paled.

Oh…crap.

Cassandra.

How was he going to tell her that he wasn't going to be in tonight…again?

Oh, she was going to kill him.

She was going to murder him.

Alonzo took in a deep breath and walked back to his den, his heart pounding his chest as he thought of his girlfriend, as he thought of the slim, dark Abyssinian Queen with the cold dark blue eyes…called Cassandra.

"Um, Cassie?" Alonzo called as he walked into the den. He looked around for the Queen.

"Oh, Lonzy!" Alonzo winced slightly as Cassandra came out of the other room and towards him. Alonzo couldn't keep his eyes off those swaying hips of hers.

"You off duty, baby?" Cassie purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Alonzo gently pushed her away, his paws on her hips.

"Actually…no," Alonzo said slowly.

"I…I have to do extra duty tonight," Alonzo winced as Cassandra suddenly moved back, glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Because Munkustrap asked me to," Alonzo said weakly. Cassandra placed her paws on her hips, her blue eyes cold and flashing angrily.

"Why?"

"B-Because Demeter's been sensing that Macavity's hanging around," Alonzo said, shying back slightly.

"Damn that Demeter!" Cassandra screeched. "You're going to give up time with me so you can act on her 'feeling'?"

"Cass…you know Demeter…"

"Oh, yes, I know that bloody Demeter can sense whenever he's near…or so she says,"

"Cass, that's unfair," Alonzo growled. "You know what happened to her,"

"She left with him!" Cassandra hissed. "And left when she couldn't handle it and now poor Munkus is stuck with her,"

"Munkus loves her, Cassandra," Alonzo growled slightly. "He trusts her word and her feelings…he knows what Macavity is capable of,"

"Oh yes, dear little Munkus is Macavity's baby brother!"

"Cass!" Alonzo cried out. "That isn't fair!"

"Well, it's true,"

"But Munkus detests it, you know he does!" Alonzo growled. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, staring at him coldly.

"Well, Alonzo…what are you going to do?" She hissed softly.

"What do you mean?" Alonzo asked, recoiling slightly at her furious expression.

"Are you going to go to Munkus and say you can't patrol tonight…or, are you leaving this den and never coming back?"

Alonzo just gaped at her, shocked speechless.

Victoria looked at Plato and smiled at her sleeping boyfriend.

How was she so lucky?

She gently caressed a piece of his red head fur, and he grunted, stirring slightly. She smiled and continued playing with his fur. She smiled as he twitched his nose.

"Cutie,"

"Vicky!" Plato groaned, his eyes opening slightly. "I'm trying to sleep,"

"But your so cute, Plato!" Victoria smiled. Plato just growled, rolling over. Victoria tilted her head and pawed at his side.

"Plato?"

"Vicky, c'mon!" Plato cried out. "I'm trying to sleep," Victoria gave a pout, feeling annoyed and angry.

"You wouldn't need to sleep if you didn't come in at three this morning," The snow white Queen muttered.

"Fine!" Plato yelled, getting to his feet. "Why do you have to be so clingy? Am I not allowed to go out with Addie, Jerrie and Cori?"

"Plato…I wasn't saying…"

"You were, you're always bugging me, always nagging!" Plato yelled. Victoria trembled, staring at the larger Tom.

"Just leave me the hell alone…huh, maybe I was better off with…"

"Better off with who?" Victoria growled.

"Etcetera, you bloody annoying Queen!" Victoria's eyes widened.

"Her?" She screeched. "How could you choose her?"

"Because she's not you!" Plato hissed cruelly. "She's not stuck-up, she's not annoying, she isn't clingy…she's just not you!" Victoria looked at him, tears spilling from her crystal blue eyes.

"It's over, Vicky," Plato growled. Victoria got up and tore from the den, sobbing loudly as she ran through the yard.

She found a junk pile and collapsed behind it, sobbing her broken heart out.

Alonzo winced as he left his den, now supporting a very large black eye.

"Uh…I guess she didn't take it well?" Alonzo looked at Munkustrap and shook his head.

"Sorry, buddy," Munkustrap murmured sadly.

"It's alright…kinda showed her true self anyway," Alonzo sighed. Munkustrap patted him reassuringly on the back.

"What side do you want to take?"

"East," Alonzo sighed.

"Alright…and, Lonzo,"

"Mm,"

"She wasn't the best for you anyway," Alonzo offered a weak smile at Munkustrap.

"Thanks, Munkus," Munkustrap smiled and headed off towards the west.

Alonzo walked around the paths, head lowered as he thought of Cassandra. She had just lost it when he said he had to go on patrol, it was his duty as Second-in-command and as a Tom of the yard.

That was when she had decked him…right in the eye.

Alonzo sighed, walking around the yard, looking around for Macavity or anything suspicious. Three hours into his patrol, as he was rounding around a junk pile far away from the clearing, his ears twitched, hearing something. Alonzo followed the source of the noise.

He found it, hiding behind a junk pile, crying.

"Victoria?" Alonzo questioned softly, moving to the sobbing Queen. "What's wrong, sweetie, are you hurt?" Victoria shook her head, not looking at him.

"Vicky, what's wrong?" Alonzo asked, worried.

"P-Plato…" Alonzo sighed, pulling the young Queen into his arms. He settled down beside her, holding her close.

"What happened?"

Victoria told him everything. Alonzo was growling under his breath at the end of it.

"Sweetie, none of it's true,"

"Why'd he say it then, Lonz?"

"Cause he's a selfish loser," Alonzo said sternly. Victoria looked at him, sniffling. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't cry…you're not stuck-up, you're not clingy and you're certainly not annoying," Alonzo told her gently.

"You're a beautiful, kind, caring, sweet young Queen, Vicky…and he's an idiot to throw you away for the biggest member of Tugger's fan-club," Alonzo smirked, shaking his head.

"Thanks, Alonzo," Victoria whispered, resting her head against his strong black-white patched chest. Alonzo smiled. He looked at Victoria as she rested against him.

She was quite beautiful…he did have to admit; there was always a small little something that Alonzo had felt for her.

"Well, isn't this cute?" Alonzo shot to his feet, glaring at Macavity. Macavity just smirked.

"Isn't she a bit young for you, Alonzo?" Macavity asked, smirking. Victoria looked at Alonzo as Alonzo snarled.

"You should really keep those feelings locked away, huh?"

"Alonzo?"

"It's alright, Vicky,"

"Naw, that's cute," Macavity laughed. Alonzo growled.

"Now…where is that pathetic little brother of mine?" Macavity asked. "I'd just love to see him," Alonzo hissed.

"Get out now, before I hurt you!" Alonzo warned angrily. Macavity just lifted an eyebrow.

"Now, Alonzo, you don't want to do anything stupid…especially when this sweet young Queen you have a crush on is in very close range to me,"

"Don't you dare go near her!" Alonzo yelled. Macavity laughed, shoving the patched Tom aside. Alonzo went flying into a junk pile. Macavity yanked Victoria up, the frightened Queen stared at him, her blue eyes wide.

"Let her go!" Alonzo growled, getting to his feet.

"Not until you tell me where Munkus is," Macavity said simply. Alonzo growled. He stopped when Victoria whimpered as Macavity squeezed her upper-arm tightly.

"Macavity, j-just let her go," Alonzo whispered, staring at the frightened snow white Queen.

"Nah," Macavity said. "Not until you tell me where my dear little brother is,"

"N-No, L-Lonz, don't!" Victoria whispered. She cried out as Macavity shook her roughly. Alonzo lunged, hating seeing her so scared. He tackled Macavity, Victoria fell, and he and Macavity began fighting viciously.

Alonzo yelped as Macavity bit his shoulder, Macavity yowled as Alonzo clawed his face. The blows kept hitting their enemy as they swung until Alonzo managed to hit Macavity across the face, dazing him. Alonzo leapt up and watched as Macavity shakily got to his feet.

"Get out, now!" Macavity glared at Alonzo.

"T-Tell Munkustrap I'll be back for him," Macavity hissed angrily. "And he'll pay…as will you and that Queen of yours!" Macavity spat angrily before he quickly disappeared.

"L-Lonz?" Alonzo turned around, looking at the tearful Victoria. He blinked and she was on him, kissing him strongly. Alonzo wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

They broke apart.

"Alonzo?" Victoria whispered, stroking his cheek. "Do you really have feelings for me?"

Alonzo blushed slightly.

"Yes," He murmured. "I-I always have," Victoria smiled, hugging him.

"What…oh, but you have Cassandra," Victoria murmured.

"No, I don't," Alonzo smiled, kissing the top of her head. "She broke up with me because I have too many patrols,"

"But…it's your duty," Alonzo grinned and hugged Victoria tighter.

He loved her. He knew it now.

"I love you, Vicky…I wish I had told you before…before Plato had hurt you, before we went with the ones that hated us,"

"I love you, Lonzo…you'll never leave me, right?"

"Why would I?" Alonzo smiled. "You're perfect,"

They kissed once more, as the dawn approached.

The sunlight rose on the junkyard, signalling a new day and a new love.

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC  
>This was a one-shot trade I did for terpsichoreanpwrs on Deviantart...in exchange for a Coricopat pin-up which I shall hopefully be getting any day now :D<p>

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
